Composting has many benefits to the environment. Compost is a key ingredient in organic and natural farming practices. At its most essential, the process of composting requires simply piling up organic waste such as food scraps and leaf and brush waste outdoors and waiting a year or more.
Modern, methodical composting is a multi-step, closely monitored process with measured inputs of water, air and carbon- and nitrogen-rich materials. The decomposition process is aided by shredding the plant matter, adding water and ensuring proper aeration by regularly turning the mixture. Aerobic bacteria manage the chemical process by converting the inputs into heat, carbon dioxide and ammonium. The ammonium is further converted by bacteria into plant-nourishing nitrates. Worms and fungi further break up the fibrous material that continues to support other organisms and helps to retain mineral components.
Compost can be rich in nutrients. It is used in gardens, landscaping, horticulture, and agriculture. The compost itself is beneficial for the land in many ways, including as a soil conditioner, a fertilizer, by addition of vital humus or humic acids, and as a natural pesticide for certain parasitic organisms in the soil and among the foliage.
In ecosystems, compost is useful for erosion control, land and stream reclamation, wetland construction, and as landfill cover (see compost uses). Food scraps can also be used to generate biogas through anaerobic digestion, a complement to aerobic composting.
In closely packed, commercial or residential settings, however, composting can become problematical. Specifically, the matter that is decaying into compost can emanate offensive or strong odors even when managed with best practices.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the art to create a compost bin that minimizes odors of composting material, thus making the system desirable in suburban and urban settings.